


Life in the Lightwood-Bane household

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BookMalec, BookSpoilers, DOMESTICFLUFF, Domestic, DomesticMalec, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: A day in the life of Magnus and Alec in the near future~(Contains Book Spoilers)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).



> This one is for my beloved Parabatai's birthday! ^_^
> 
> I love you cielo!!! Never stop smiling!!!

Alec entered the loft quietly, and making no noise, left his boots and weapons by the door, closing it behind him. He then tiptoed to the living room, and finding it empty, moved to his’ and Magnus’ bedroom.

He stopped at the door, smiling at the sight in front of him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was lying on the huge bed, fast asleep, his raven hair dishevelled and his make-up smeared, cradling an azure baby protectively in his slender arms.

The Nephilim stared for a few more moments at his family, with pure adoration and love reflected in his sapphire eyes and then silent as a cat, moved to Magnus' side, leaning down to plant a soft kiss in his forehead, breathing "I'm back." making his presence known without disturbing his sleep much. He would have preferred not to wake his beloved at all, but the last time he tried to take Max from Magnus' arms while he was asleep, the Warlock nearly burned down the house in self-defence.  
His lover smiled softly at him, before opening his sleepy eyes a little, and Alec took the baby from him without any incident.

The Nephilim carefully put the sleeping infant in its crib right beside their bed and after tucking it safely in, took off his clothes and climbed into bed beside Magnus.

Even half-asleep, the Warlock immediately turned and wrapped his arms and legs around him, making the Shadowhunter chuckle softly as he hugged him back.

"Welcome back…" Magnus whispered against his neck.

"I'm home…" He answered, closing his eyes, finally letting go after a too long day. And like he did every day lately, he briefly wondered what could he have possibly done to deserve all that happiness, and thanked Raziel for putting Magnus in his path on that fateful night. Holding him close, he sighed contently, drifting off, the day's fatigue catching up to him. "I love you…" He breathed, and before he could even hear Magnus' response, he was fast asleep.

**~o~**

What felt like mere minutes later, the couple was brutally woken up by Max who began crying. Alec practically jumped up, fully alert at once, and got out of bed immediately. Magnus moved to follow him but the Nephilim planted a kiss on his forehead pushing him back. "It's okay. Sleep, I got him."

Magnus sighed closing his eyes again. "I love you…" He muttered drifting off and Alec chuckled quietly.

He took the crying baby in his arms, rocking him and cooing softly to calm him down. The tiny Warlock stopped screaming, and just kept crying silently looking up at him with his big dark eyes.

“Hey sweetheart…” Alec whispered, kissing his son's hair. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Of course the baby neither understood nor said anything. However, he did smile up at him through his tears, growing calmer by the sound of his father’s voice. Alec smiled back, walking around the room shushing him. “Don’t cry baby… I’m here… I got you… You’re safe now.”

Finally Max stopped crying and Alec sat down on a rocking chair that Magnus had stol- uhm,  gotten, when they brought Max home, to rock the baby back to sleep. He sang softly to him, struggling to stay awake at least until the baby slept, but his own eyes were closing at that point. After hunting demons all afternoon he was really exhausted.

What seemed like hours later, Max yawned, closing his eyes, settling on his father's arms and falling asleep, and Alec sighed in relief, barely awake himself. He wanted to get up and go back to bed, but he was way too exhausted to even move. Tiredly, he allowed his eyes to close. _'In a minute…'_ He thought. _'I'll get up in a minute… I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…'_

**~o~**

The next thing he felt was Magnus' lips on his cheek and when he tried to open his eyes, he heard his lover’s soft voice whisper. "Sleep…" As the Warlock picked him up in his arms, putting him back on their bed.

"Max??" Alec asked panicking once Magnus let him down, realising his arms were empty.

Magnus chuckled. "I got him. Rest my love…"

Trusting his beloved completely, Alec closed his eyes, drifting off immediately, allowing exhaustion to take over once more.

**~o~**

When the Nephilim woke up again, there was daylight coming through the window. He looked around for Magnus or Max but he was alone on the bed and the baby's crib was empty. Thankfully he remembered Magnus' last words before he fell asleep, and that kept him from jumping up panicked to see where they were.

He closed his eyes again, listening, and heard Magnus talking softly, and humming a song. He got up and after getting dressed, padded towards the kitchen where the sounds and a delicious scent were coming from.

He stopped at the door, a huge smile forming immediately on his face, at the view before him. Magnus was gracefully moving around in the kitchen, half-dancing to a song he was softly singing, stopping from time to time to talk to Max and kiss his hair, or his nose, or his tiny hand, and then moving away and making a show of flipping the pancake he was cooking, making the baby giggle happily.

Alec wondered if he could feel any happier than he did in this moment, watching them, but then Magnus turned to him, smiling radiantly, his emerald eyes full of love, and the Nephilim's heart skipped a beat as he realised that yes, he could indeed feel even happier.

The Warlock waved his hand turning off the stove for a moment and moved towards his lover wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Good morning baby…" He purred and Alec smiled at him.

"Good morning…" The Shadowhunter whispered before Magnus pulled him closer for a sweet kiss.

“Did you sleep well?” Magnus teased afterwards knowing the answer already.

“No.” The Nephilim said, running his fingers through the baby’s hair, affectionately. “But he’s worth it.”

Magnus smiled sweetly. “That he is.”

Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’ and sighed blissfully, looking at him. "This is Heaven…" He whispered, making Magnus who was thinking the same thing, chuckle softly.

"Wait till you try my pancakes sayang. You've seen nothing yet."

Alec laughed, his blue eyes shining, his arms still holding Magnus close. "I can't wait." He winked.

"I better get to it then~" The older man laughed too, then planted another brief kiss on Alec's lips and turned back to the stove.

The Nephilim smiled giddily for one more moment and then turned towards Max's baby seat. His son raised his little hands towards him, cooing happily, making his father even more ecstatic with joy.

He lifted the azure baby in his arms, tickling him, making him squeal with joy. Having his back on Magnus he kept playing with their son until he smelled something burning and turned abruptly to see what happened, shielding the boy out of reflex.

The Warlock was leaning against a wall staring at them, a goofy, blissful smile on his face. Alec saw the smoke behind him and realising what was going on started giggling. Magnus’ smile only widened thinking of how adorable his beloved was, the burning pancakes completely forgotten as he was too busy staring at his beautiful family.

“Mags!” Alec said, as Magnus moved to them, hugging them both.

“I love you both so much.” The Warlock muttered, kissing the giggling baby’s hair and burying his face on his lover’s neck.

 _‘So many centuries…’_ He thought, closing his eyes, breathing in Alec’s scent. _‘I’ve been alive for so long and yet I hadn’t been living… Not until now. Not until he came into my life and became my reason to truly live.’_

“Mags…?” Alec whispered, planting a kiss in his hair, pulling him out of his happy, love struck thoughts.

“Yes love?” He murmured nuzzling his neck.

The Nephilim sighed happily leaning closer. “You know I want nothing more that to stay like that…” He said. “But if we do, we’re going to set the house on fire soon.”

Magnus clicked his fingers turning off the stove and sending the burnt pancake to the trash. “Can I hold you now?” He whispered against his neck.

“Please do.” Alec smiled, but before he could, Max who had gotten tired by his parents’ sappiness squirmed in his arms protesting.

Magnus let them go laughing, poking the baby’s nose gently. “You little…” He said adoringly taking the baby from Alec and lifting it high in the air. “Did your uncle Jace put you up to that?”

The boy giggled and Magnus let him back on his chair turning to get the remaining pancakes. “Honey, can you get the honey?” He teased Alec making him laugh again.

“Here you go love.” Alec smirked at him, putting the jar on the table. Max made a noise and the Nephilim went on. “Will you take much longer, Mr.Bane? Your son is starving.”

Magnus’ returning smile was the most brilliant Alec had ever seen. “My son…” He said looking at both of them. “I never thought I’d have that.” He reached out to Alec taking his hand. “I never thought I’d have someone like you… That I’d find true love after all that time.”

“Mags…” Alec choked out, his voice full of emotion.

“I have never been happier in my life.” Magnus went on, kissing his hand. “I-”

Max hit his tiny fist on the chair cutting him off, demanding their attention and successfully getting it as they both turned immediately to look at him.

“Da-da!” He shouted, waving his little blue arms their way.

They both froze in shock, staring at the baby.

“What…?” Magnus whispered.

“Dada!!” He repeated, louder.

“Raziel…” Alec whispered, a hand over his mouth.

“Alexander…” Magnus said, tears in his eyes. “Did he just…”

“DADA!!!!!!!”

The Nephilim laughed, pulling Magnus with him as he went to Max picking him up. “He did.” He told his Warlock, smiling like crazy, tears of happiness in his eyes too.

As Magnus took him from Alec, Max kept chanting, “Dada, dada, dada.” abusing the new word much to his fathers’ delight.

“Another first for you.” His Shadowhunter smiled at him.

“I take it back.” Magnus said beaming. “ **Now,** I have never been happier.”

Alec kissed the baby’s hair before pecking Magnus on the lips. “And you’ve seen nothing yet my love.” He said, feeling the same excess happiness as his Warlock. “I promise you, we’re going to make you even happier.”

“Dada!” Max said again happily, backing up Alec’s declaration.

“I know you will. And I promise you the same, sayang. You are my reason for living, and I shall live to make you happy.”

“You already do. Every day. Every passing second. All you have to do is stay with me.”

“ **Always**.” Magnus swore wrapping his arms around them both. “Always and forever.”

 


End file.
